Cheater
by SilentProtagonist000
Summary: Gameverse. When Gold and Silver break up, a certain man decides to pick up the pieces. Gold/Silver, Lance/Silver, Gold/Lance.
1. The Fight

Normal text: Silver  
_Italicized text: Gold_  
**Bold text: Lance**

*****

_Where were you, Silver?_

Out and about. Why?

_We were supposed to go out tonight, you and I. Remember? We had a movie planned and everything. We talked about it last week._

How the hell am I supposed to remember something I agreed to that long ago? I have a life, Gold.

_A week isn't "that long," Silver. This isn't the first time you've jilted me. A life does not constitute ditching your boyfriend to roam around Johto every other day for the past month._

Maybe I'm actually working, huh? Maybe I got a job and I'm going in for alternate shifts.

_A likely story if you were bringing a paycheck home every two weeks._

Home? You call this dump of an apartment "home?" Christ, I've been impoverished most of my years, and this cockroach-infested hole is still somewhere I didn't want to settle down in. I told you over and over when we were house-hunting that we needed a decent, kept place, but you ignored me and signed us on here, citing cheapness or something. And you promised to keep it clean, but you've failed the hell out of that. This damn flat looks even more dilapidated than it did the day we moved in.

_That's the problem with you, Silver. You always dodge my questions and scapegoat me for some other trivial matter. We've been over this a million times—I'm the champion of Johto. I've got challengers and Elite Four matters to attend to. I can't be home all the time, vacuuming the floor or scrubbing the shower. Why don't you take some responsibility and get your lazy ass off the streets and help out around here once in a while?_

Arceus, you're such an asshole! I don't give a damn if you're the champion of Johto or Kanto or the planet! You're a fat, ugly fool that can't own up to his duties to save himself. Just clean and maybe I'll quit nagging you about it!

_Oh, so now I'm the one who can't attest to his actions? Says the guy who's out all the time, doing Arceus knows what at Arceus knows where at two o'clock in the morning! The only thing I want out of you, Silver, is five goddamn seconds of your time! I want spend time with you, but you always fabricate some weak excuse to get yourself out of my sight! I just want to know where you were and who you were with! I wait up for you every night for you to come home, and then when you do, you won't even let me touch you. It kills me and enrages me at the same time._

I hate being touched.

_You didn't used to._

Well, I do now.

_Please, talk to me. Communicate. What is so important that makes you leave my arms for so long? Why are you so standoffish all of a sudden?_

Maybe I'm seeing someone.

_Silver, no._

Yes. You suck ass in bed and you complain like a woman. I need a real man, not a boy like you. I'm cheating on you, Gold. Deal with it.

_How… how could you? You promised…_

I didn't promise crap. None of that "We'll-be-together-forever" stuff is real, you know. It's all a joke, a game. Monogamy is a blatant lie. I know it. You'd better get on the bandwagon, too. Saves you a lot of heartache in the end.

_You're wrong, Silver. Dedicating yourself to one person is the purest thing in the world._

Whatever. My dad sure didn't think so.

_Your father was a cruel, awful man. You are a much better person than him._

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, kid.

_Where are you going now?_

Away. From you and from… this. I need some space.

_Silver, please stay. We need to talk-_

No, we don't, Gold. We don't need to talk about anything. It's over. We're over.

_… If you'd like it to be that way._

Yes, I would.


	2. The Savior

I screwed up big time.

**How? What happened?**

… I told him, Lance. About… us.

**Silver, I thought I warned you about the consequences of that.**

Yeah, yeah, I know. "He's the champion, he'll destroy you, you'll get raped and left a bloody pulp in the gutters," blah blah.

**I'm not so sure I said anything about rape. Gold is not someone that inspires ferocious fear in others.**

He wasn't even furious when I told him, though. He just looked… sad. Gold the kicked puppy. I hate it when he looks like that, because he makes me mushy.

**Mushy? Really? That's cute.**

Quit smiling like that. You're a total date rapist.

**Only when the date's with you.**

What are you staring at me for?

**Nothing. I'm just marveling at what a soft, sexy kid you are.**

I am NOT soft!

**Oh, but you are sexy?**

I don't think I can properly be the judge of that.

**I certainly can.**

I'm not a kid, either. I'm twenty-one.

**An innocent in my eyes.**

That's 'cause you're… fifty-nine or something.

**Thirty-one.**

I was close enough.

**What are you going to do now, Silver?**

Well, why do you think I'm standing here with a duffel back slung over my shoulder? Having a sleepover?

**You want to stay with me.**

Kind of.

**For the night?**

It… might end up being a little more permanent than that.

**So he kicked you out?**

On the contrary—I left him.

**I see. There is a possibility that I have an uninhabited room somewhere in this house.**

"Possibility?" You have five bedrooms and you live alone. Do you have clones?

**I have friends over often.**

"Friends."

**No, actual friends, Silver. You're the only one.**

In that case, can I just sleep with you?

**My, that sounds suggestive.**

… Shut up.


	3. The Reconciliation

**You handled him well.**

_No, I didn't. It was terrible, Lance. I don't know how I'll ever face him again._

**You don't need to. I'm the only one you'll ever need to see.**

_Silver dashed every expectation that I had. I thought… I thought that if I showed him affection and emotion and caring, that maybe he'd reform himself. Maybe we could have started something together. Something lasting. I could've sworn I loved him. But… now it's over. It's all over, and I can't help to think that it was my fault, to a degree._

**You had no part in his undoing of your love, Gold. He was the one that cheated on you first.**

_Yeah, first._

**We had a mutual split when you fell in love with Silver. Your desire to move on and establish some stability in your relationship was understood by me. We haven't touched in these last few months.**

_I know, but I still feel dirty. Being with someone before pledging myself to Silver… makes me feel…_

**There's nothing wrong with having former paramours, Gold. We have all had one or two. Some more than one or two.**

_I have betrayed him._

**It was he who betrayed you.**

_Lance… I have no idea where he is right now, and I know that we can never repair what has been so profoundly broken. I can only hope that he is safe and that someday, he will find true happiness._

**Silver is gone. Perhaps you need to focus on yourself and your own joy.**

_How? How will I do that? I'm wounded, Lance._

**Let me heal you. Let me love you in the ways he never could.**

_I thought we were done, Lance._

**An old spark can always be rekindled.**

_I don't know if…_

**Throw away your insecurities. I have been here for you to talk when you needed someone besides Silver and offered you a shoulder to cry on. I still love you, Gold. I'd like a second chance with you.**

_But… I'm going to miss him so much._

**I can help you forget about him. Come here.**

_Thank you, Lance._

**Friends with benefits, my love.**

_… Wherever he may be, I hope he has food and shelter, at least. Where do you think he went?_

**I haven't the slightest clue.**


End file.
